Happy Birthday Logan!
by Peayitforward
Summary: Many massacres have happened when people yell "surprise"! Pearl Harbor. The Tet Offensive. Logan's "birthday" party. Rating due to language in later chapters.
1. Time to plan a Party

**A/N: This idea has been bouncing around in my head. It's going to be Rogue/Wolverine so if you don't like please don't read and if you read don't flame about the pairing. I love love love reviews and it makes me a happy writer. So if you like this, tell me please. **

**Many massacres have happened when people yell "surprise"! Pearl Harbor. The Tet Offensive. Logan's "birthday" party.**

The whole plan started with Jubilee mentioning that Logan had been with the X-Men for 6 years and hadn't run away. Six years had passed without celebrating this amazing feat or his birthday, not that any of us knew when that was. I don't think he knew when it was actually. So Jubilee decided that we would decide when Logan's birthday was and we would throw a big surprise party for him.

"Uh Jubs do you think that's a good idea? I mean throwing a surprise party for the Wolverine could end in disaster." I asked.

"No way chica, it'll be totally awesome. We'll do it a week from today. So Rogue it will be your job to keep, big, bad and hairy occupied for the week and away from the mansion during the day."

"Why my job? Can't you or Kitty do it?" I asked exasperated.

"No way am I going to try and distract the Wolverine. Besides he doesn't like me the way he likes you." Kitty said holding her hands up.

"And I'm the best party planner there is, so I can't do it." Jubilee pointed out.

"Lovely, fantastic, and wonderful! So I have to spend the next week keep Logan occupied and away from everything in the mansion. That's going to look really suspicious to him, just to let you know." I muttered. Trying to get Logan to do anything when he was suspicious was almost impossible, he would want to know why all of a sudden I wanted to hang out with him all the time, or why I was sending him on so many errands. I mean I could fake having my period; I was always clingy and needy around that time. Then again I think Logan would be able to tell, his sense of smell was amazing. Well I would figure something out eventually. Jubilee was still going on about her plans when I decided it was time for me to go find Logan and begin this whole charade. Don't get me wrong I love spending time with Logan but sometimes he doesn't want to spend time with me. He's extremely independent and doesn't like it when I cling. I really wonder what lie I could come up with. Maybe Bobby would have a good idea to help me. He was a pretty smart guy, a really good boyfriend and always willing to help me when I needed it. Walking down the hall I stopped in front of Bobby's room and raised my hand to knock when I heard a strange noise. I paused for a moment and listened a little harder and more carefully, there it was again, it was a moan. Oh god what if something's wrong with Bobby, I have to help him. Reaching forward I flung the door open, "Bobby are you okay?" The sight that greeted me was not something I would have expected to ever see. Bobby was in bed with Warren and well let's just say, Warren was a pitcher and Bobby was a catcher.

"Rogue it's not what it looks like!" Bobby exclaimed pushing Warren off of him.

"How could you Bobby? I mean I have no problem with you being gay but you could have told me and ended it before you fooled around with someone else!"

"Wait, you didn't break up with her? You told me, you told her about this, us." Warren said moving off the bed. I felt tears building up behind my closed eyelids, the salt stung and I knew if I didn't move I would lose it. Turning on my heel I ran down the hallway, down the stairs and out the front door and right into the chest of the last person I wanted to deal with right now.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Logan asked looking at me.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing is wrong Logan. I am perfectly fine." I said sniffling.

"Uh huh, you're lying to me Marie and I don't like it." Logan growled. I stared at Logan for a long moment and then it dawned on me, I could use this Bobby thing to distract Logan for the week. He would understand that I wouldn't want to be around the mansion and I could claim that he was the only one I wanted to deal with. I sniffled again and wiped my eyes, "Bobby cheated on me." I said rather plainly. Logan's face turned red and he began growling, "I'll kill that little shit for hurting you like that Marie. Cheating on you with some other girl."

''It wasn't a girl Logan. Apparently Bobby is gay and couldn't bring himself to tell me."

Logan flushed a little and stammered out, "Well I don't know what to tell you kid."

"I just don't want to be around anyone right now, I think staying away for a while might help me get over it. I can't be angry that he's gay but that doesn't stop it from hurting." I mumbled against Logan's chest.

"'Course kid, I get it. How about me and you get away for some time. We can head to my cabin and just spend some time away. "

"That would be perfect Logan."

"Alright kid, go pack and I'll tell Chuck what's going on."

I smiled at Logan and hugged him; this was working out better than I thought. I could keep him away for a whole week and then come back and BAM there would be his party. I had to tell Jubilee about it, she would be ecstatic about this plan. I really did need the week away anyway, it would be a nice way to kick off the summer and it's not like I had to be there to teach classes or anything, all the kids were either gone or doing something else. I walked towards Jubilee's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Jubs I got some great news you need to hear!"

"What's up Chica?"

"Logan's agreed to take me to the cabin for the week."

"Wow! How'd you get him to agree to that?"

"Long story but just to let you know Bobby's gay apparently."

Jubilee looked at me strangely for a minute, "Uh yeah, we all knew that. We were kind of wondering why you were still with him actually."

"Are you freaking kidding me? I had no idea he was gay. Why didn't you tell me?"

"We thought it was pretty obvious. We figured you knew and were helping him out or something." Kitty chimed from Jubilee's bed.

"Oh, well it's the reason Logan agreed to take me away for the week. So you don't have to worry about him being around at all this week."

"Perfect, that makes everything so much easier."

I smiled at the two girls and made a hand motion that meant I had to get going. I still need to pack and make sure Logan still stuck to his promise, not that he would ever do something like that to me. I finished packing my bag when a knock came from my door, figuring it was Logan I yelled for them to come in. Much to my surprise it was Bobby who stepped into my room.

"Hey Rogue. I wanted to talk to you and explain."

"Look Bobby, its cool, I'm still pissed you didn't tell me and it's gonna take some time for me to get over you lying to me. You can't help being gay anymore then you can help being a mutant. I understand that but you didn't have to lie to me or run around behind my back. If you wanted to be with someone else you could have just told me. It's not like I would have freaked out over it. Maybe been a little sad it took you so long to tell me but it's not like you chose to be gay."

Bobby ran his hand through his hair and looked me in the eye, "Look I do care for you and I'm sorry you found out the way you did. It was shitty of me and I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore."

"Naw, don't worry about it. I'm gonna take a week away and when I come back we'll work it out. Look don't stress about it, go find Warren and spend some time with him."

"Actually he's outside, he wanted to say sorry as well."

Warren's head popped around my door when Bobby said this and he looked me in the eyes as he stepped into my room.

"Look Rogue, I'm sorry you found out this way. Bobby told me he had told you about us, and you were cool with it."

"It's okay Warren, like I was telling Bobby, I get it. I'm just in shock. I'm going away for a week and when I come back we'll all go out or something. It's gonna be okay guys." I gave them a lopsided smile. Warren smiled and pulled me into a tight hug, "Thank you so much for understanding. We get you need sometime, so you enjoy your week and we will do something when you come back."

I smiled as Warren and Bobby left my room, I was glad everything was okay. In all honesty I meant what I said. I was okay with it, I couldn't blame them for being a certain way, it would hypocritical of me. I turned and grabbed my bag and walked down the stairs to see Logan waiting for me. This week was going to be really fun.


	2. AN

**A/N : Hey guys so heres the news on this story…my hard drive crashed and I lost everything. College projects, papers, notes and all the fanfictions I've been working on. I'm trying really hard to fix everything and get everything back up and running. Thank you everyone who has kept with me and reviewed. It's going to take another week at least to get all my documents transferred from the old hard drive onto my new one. **


	3. Dinner at Duff's

**A/N: I'M BACK! Thank you everyone for the kind words of encouragement and understanding. It's been a long few months with everything going on. My hard drive is lost forever but I decided to continue on. College classes are done for the summer so I should have some more time to work on my stories. Thank you everyone who stuck by me and kept hoping. This is for you guys. Please remember to review! **

Chapter 2:

Wind whipped through my hair as I reclined in the convertible, my sun glasses perched on my nose. The sun felt amazing on my skin and the radio was playing good music. All in all the trip was starting out really well. Logan was driving and ever so often glancing at me, I think it was still strange for him to see me in so little. I had gotten control of my powers not to long ago and loved wearing things like tank tops and shorts now. Today's stunning number was a pair of short jean shorts, a polka dot woven top that had floral embroidery on the neckline and hemline and a pair of cute black sandals. My hair was down and I had on my favorite pair of sunglasses on. Logan had his trademark jeans and wife beater on, he was wearing aviator sunglasses and a cowboy hat. We were still a couple of hours away from his cabin but the ride was turning out to be great. Logan let me pick the music and even where we would stop to eat dinner. He was trying really really hard to make me feel better about what happen.

This week I planned on sitting in the sun by the lake on his property and sun tanning my days away. Read some good books and maybe enjoy Logan's company. I know he preferred quiet while at the cabin and that's exactly what I needed, peace and quiet from everything and everyone. Don't get me wrong I love my life, I love my friends, students and the mansion but sometimes I just need to get away and relax. Jubilee and Kitty are always coming up with new things to do, there's never time to just sit in the sun and read with them, they always had to be doing something. With Logan I know that if I'm not talking he won't force me to talk and I have every chance to read and relax with him around.

"Hey Darlin', we're getting close to Duffs. I figure we'll stop for wings and beer than make our way to the cabin."

"Sure thing Logan, you know I love Duffs."

Logan smiled over at me, I know he cares a whole lot about me, there's no question about that. He wants to see me happy and healthy; this trip is his way of making sure I'm those things and for him to be part of my life. We pulled up in front of Duffs a few minutes later; I tumbled out of the car after Logan opened the door for me. The place looks pretty packed today but that was alright we could wait, we had plenty of time to get to the cabin. Logan held the door open for me, the lighting was dim and there weren't many booths opened. It looked like we'd be sitting at the bar, I hated sitting at the bar. Logan looked around for a moment and moved forward grabbing my wrist; I looked around him trying to figure out where he was moving, it wasn't towards the bar so maybe it was a high top instead. We came to an abrupt stop in front of a red vinyl booth tucked away in a corner of the place.

"Here ya go Darlin. Nice corner booth just like you like." Logan gruffly pointed out.

"Thanks Logan, it's perfect."

Logan nodded at me and sat down, raising a hand to show our server we were ready to order.

"Hey there, what can I get you folks?"

"Two beers from the tap and 40 hot wings with blue cheese on the side." Logan said.

"Sure thing." The waitress said making notes on her pad. "It's be about 15 minutes for the wings."

"Alright, thanks."

Logan watched me carefully to see if I wasn't happy with the order. Since it was the same thing I ordered every time we came here I had no problems.

"So kid, want to talk about what happen with Bobby?" Logan asked carefully.

I smiled at him, "There's not much to talk about really. I caught him in bed with Warren, got angry, stormed away, took a few seconds to think about it, realized I can't be mad that he's gay and decided I needed to get away for a little."

"You have every right to be mad. He cheated on you and didn't have the balls to break up with you before sleeping with Warren."

"Yeah I know but why waste the energy being mad? I'm hurt he didn't trust me enough to come to me and break up but at the same time it couldn't have been easy for him to come out. Being a mutant is hard, being a gay mutant must be that much harder. I mean it's bad enough we're picked on and discriminated against because we're born with a certain gene, but being gay on top of that, well I understand his reasoning. Do I agree with it? No, not at all. I know how hard life is and he should have said something to me."

Logan looked at me thoughtfully for a moment, I could tell he was thinking something but I didn't know what exactly. He simply nodded at me and took a sip of his beer. I smiled at him again, it really wasn't an issue anymore, I was hurt by it but I couldn't stay mad at Bobby. A few minutes of silence passed and the wings came. Logan divided the wings up, drumsticks for me, wings for him. We went to work on the wings, slowly devouring them, no words passed our lips but we understood each other without talking. In a hour we'd be at the cabin and things would settle into a routine for the week, for right now we just enjoyed each other's company, beer and the best wings going.

**Please remember to review!**


	4. Sunny Days Are Here Again

Chapter 3:

By the time we were pulling up to the cabin I was dead tired. Sleep sounded like heaven for me at this point and all I wanted was to put on my cotton shorts and tank, crawl into a bed and pass out till the sun woke me sometime tomorrow.

"Alright Darlin, you know which room is yours. Just toss the sheets on and hit the hay."

"Sounds like a fantastic plan Logan. I'll see you in the am." I mumbled half heartedly as a shuffled towards what Logan referred to as my room.

**9 am the next morning**

I woke up to the sun shinning on my face and the smell of bacon, sausage, and pancakes in the air. Logan was making breakfast and it smelled perfect. I pushed my covers off and stumbled out of my room and down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Morning Marie." Logan said as I plopped down in a chair.

"UGH" I managed with my head buried in my arms. Logan laughed at me so I glanced up at him. He was standing in front of me with a large mug of something that smelled suspiciously like coffee.

"Here ya are darlin, fresh cup of it just for you."

"Bless you kind sir." I say blinking against the bright sunlight that had managed to shine right in my face from the kitchen window. Logan threw his head back and laughed at me while I sat there sipping my coffee. A few moments later he placed a large plate of pancakes, sausage, bacon and eggs in front of me.

"Are you trying to fatten me up or something?" I ask staring at the rather large breakfast.

"I figured you'd need energy to sit by the lake and read. Besides aren't you the one always telling me breakfast is the most important part of the day?" Logan asked with a smile on his face.

"Well yes but there is no way I'll eat all of this." I gestured to the plate in front of me.

"That's fine, eat what you can and then clear the rest." Logan pointed out. I grumbled at him as I placed some pancake in my mouth. We had a nice quiet breakfast, uneventful and almost dull.

"So Logan what are you doing today?"

"Well I plan on looking over the plans for the house and maybe starting that wing I've been meaning to do."

I nodded in understanding. The wing was something Logan had been talking about for a while now but just never got around to. Other things kept coming up, this week would be a great time to make the plans and map out on the ground how to set the wing up.

"Sounds like a plan. Well I'm going to put on my bathing suit and hanging out by the lake today. If you need anything thing holler and I'll come running."

"Don't worry Marie, you spend the day relaxing. I'll call you for lunch."

"Alrighty then. See ya later Logan." I said walking out of the kitchen. After stopping in my room for my suit I made my way to the backdoor. There laying right out on the porch was my towel, sunscreen, chair, and book. It looked like Logan got everything together for me so I wouldn't. I gathered everything up and made my way to the lake. After setting everything up I settled down for a nice nap before I started reading. Nothing like a nice long nap in the sun to really start a relaxing week. Yes, this was the life and I could get use to it.


	5. Lunching with Logan

**A/N: Guess who's back, back again, Peay is back, tell a friend! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this out. Between losing my complete hard drive, moving, my boyfriend finishing army training and my brother returning from Afghanistan it's been a crazy few months. I am back though I plan on trying to keep up with my writing. So please, please, please read and REVIEW! **

Chapter 4:

The sun felt amazing beating down on my face; I could have laid out all day like this and been one happy girl. Apparently Logan felt different about that because here he was calling me in for lunch already. I stood up and wrapped a towel around my body as I made my way up to the cabin. As I drew closer I could smell something heavenly wafting from wood stove in the corner.

"What is that amazing smell?"

"That would be dessert for tonight. Don't go peaking or bothering it till I say you can." Logan grunted at me. I smiled sliding into the chair at the table; Logan was always doing little things to surprise me. I watched closely as Logan finished making our lunch, he really looked damn good in those jeans.

"Here ya go Darlin', turkey, cheddar, lettuce, tomato, with mayo on rye bread." Logan said placing the plate in front of me.

"Thanks Logan. Did you happen to pick up any chips to go with this lovely sandwich?"

Logan grunted and threw a bag of barbeque chips at my head. "Hey now, that was unneeded!" I yelped as the bag made contact with my forehead. Logan laughed as he swung his leg over the other chair at the table.

"You should have been paying better attention Darlin'."

"There was no need to throw it at my head! You could have nicely passed them to me." I grumbled lightly with a pout on my lips. Logan looked up from his sandwich and noticed the face I was making, his lips began to twitch before he threw his whole head back and let out a loud laugh.

"I knew it wouldn't hurt you if it made impact. Besides you're more than tough enough to take a small bump to the head. With that thick skull of yours nothing would damage it."

I pouted some more before grumbling, "My skull is not thick."

Logan just smiled at me while eating his sandwich, "So you plan on spending all day out by the lake sleeping or are you going to do something productive?"

"Nope, I plan on sleeping and reading all day and doing nothing else. I'm on a mini vacation." I said with a mouth full of turkey.

"That just looked lady like of you." Logan said cracking a beer open.

"This coming from you, you wouldn't know lady like or anything else close to civil if it danced naked in front of you waving a tea cozy."

"Hey now, I can be civil when I want to; I just never want to." Logan said laughing at the image I had described. I smiled at him and continued eating my food. The next couple of minutes passed by with no words being exchanged, just the sound of munching and crunching. Finally I couldn't take the complete silence anymore, "So how are those plans coming along for the new wing?"

"Just gotta get the supplies and I'll be ready to build. So I'll be running into town a little later if you want to come."

"I might, just holler for me before you get going so I can get dressed."

"Sure thing Darlin'. Well I have to get back to work and you need to get back to doing nothing." He smiled down at me while removing our now empty dishes.

"Okay Logan, don't forget to yell for me." I said moving from the table towards the back door.

"Marie!" Logan called out.

"Yes Logan?" I said turning around.

"Don't forget plenty of sunscreen. Don't want to ruin your pretty face and skin." Logan said turning back around.

"Sure thing Logan." I replied smiling at his back. It was nice to know someone cared about me enough to remind me to keep my skin safe. I skipped back down to my chair, and resettled myself to read my newest book and enjoy some more sun and the sounds of Logan moving around the yard. Yes, this was going to be a great week and I planned on enjoying every moment of it thoroughly.

**Don't forget to REVIEW Please! **


	6. A Little to Close

**A/N: Hey everyone, I am some what back. I know I've been really bad about uploading for this story but it's been hell lately. My mom was just diagnosed with stage 4 cancer and I started law school, so it's been wicked busy and a little hard to find a quiet moment to sit down and write. Thank you to everyone for sticking with me this long. **

**Please remember to review the story.**

Chapter 5:

I could feel the sun slowly sinking in the sky, it was getting cooler out and it was almost time for me to head in. I must have drifted off again while reading, the sun just felt so damn amazing on my skin. Standing up, I reached skyward to stretch everything out. Hearing my back crack and joints all pop, I began picking up all my stuff that had managed to scatter itself all around me. After packing everything back up I began the small trek back to the cabin.

I slipped inside wondering here Logan had gotten off to, hoping he hadn't headed into town yet. Though with the way I slept and how considerate he could be when he wasn't being all growly and manly, I wouldn't put it past him to let me sleep out there while he ran his errands. I decided to head back towards my room so I could shower and change before dinner later tonight. Maybe Logan would cook again, or maybe I should. I figured I should probably find Logan first and ask what the plan was. I know he brought some kind of dessert for tonight, so maybe he would cook too.

After taking a lovely, long shower I felt refreshed and ready to go find Logan. While the cabin was small, his property was huge. He could be anywhere on it and I really didn't feel like hunting through a hundred plus acres of land for him. I figured if I stood on the porch and called for him he would show up eventually if he was on the property.

"Logan?!" I called hoping he was still around. I stood quietly for a few minutes on the porch waiting to see if he would respond. After five minutes there was movement to my left. I whipped my head around to see what it was moving. As I spun around I lost my balance and began to tumble off the porch. I could feel the momentum propel me off the porch towards the waiting hard ground. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly waiting for the impact I knew was coming. Nothing, there was nothing, no hard impact, no ouch, no pain, and there was now something soft under me. I cracked my left eye open to see what had happened. Looking around I noticed there was an arm around my waist and I was laying flat against a large broad chest. Wiggling a little bit I turned around and saw Logan staring back at me.

"You alright Marie?" He grunted out.

"Yeah, fine. Thank you for catching me. I really thought I was gonna take a tumble down the hill." I breathed out. Logan was really close, like really, really close. I could smell and feel him. He smelled of old leather and sweet cigars. I loved his smell. It was comforting, made me feel safe. Every time he moved I could feel his muscles ripple underneath his shirt.

"Naw, I had you as soon as I saw you lose balance. You should be less accident prone Darlin'." Logan said with a small scowl.

"Sure thing Logan. I'll try real hard to not be accident prone." I replied with a sarcastic smile.

Logan smiled back and began to move again. His arms wrapped tighter around my waist. He did a funny roll move and suddenly we were both on our feet and he was still holding me and he was rather close. We stood there for several moments staring at each other. I finally decided someone should say something to get us moving.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?" He breathed out.

"I think you can let me go now. I don't plan on falling again, promise."

"You sure about that Marie?" He asked teasingly.

"Yeah. Besides don't you need to head into town or cook dinner?" I teased back.

Logan released my waist and stepped back. "Yea, I still need to head into town. Did you still want to come?"

"That sounds lovely. Let me just get my shoes and we can leave."

"Alright but make it fast. I don't have all day to wait for you." He called as I darted back into the house to find my sandals.

**Please remember to review. I love feedback! **


End file.
